Bullies
The '''Bullies', credited as Bad Guys, are the first antagonists in the PaRappa video-games. They consist of a big bully and a smaller bully who follows the large one around, agreeing with everything he says although the large one does not consider nor pay attention to him. They appear in the Chunky Burger bothering the group of friends while asking for attention of the one they fancy of the group. In PaRappa The Rapper, it was Sunny Funny they fancied, whom told them to "stop it". Joe Chin bursts from the toilet Superman style and holds a massive speech about himself which makes the main gang flee the scene. As Joe is close to actually perform a beatdown, the big bully has already fainted from Joe's information overload. UmJammer Lammy has the scene played out similarly, with Lammy doubting her strength when they come in. They fancy Ma-san, whom they refer to as a "little babe all dressed up for them". Lammy wants to defend her friend but is reluctant until Katy hands her her guitar. As such, she regains confidence and beats up the bullies. As Joe Chin has a rather loud background character role in this game, he is only shown driving by in his giant car wearing a giant cape in the scene. Later on, in Parappa's and PJ's storyline, a Joe Chin commercial plays where he tries to sell massive laptops that are 'theft proof' because they are just too big and heavy. The big bully is hired for this commercial to demonstrate his inability to carry the laptop. In PaRappa The Rapper 2, the bullies are shown in the cutscene "You don't want her to go through this, do you??" where they are training, supposedly as part of the military program to aid in the fight against the Noodle army. The big bully uses "scram", the smaller "yeah!", as their phrase for training concentration. PJ crashes into the lifting big bully who loses grip and flungs his weights at small bully who is training on a treadmill. The small bully crashes into other training appliances in the process and creates a domino effect that destroys the whole facility. In the music video of Sunny Funny, they finally show a different side of themselves and perform with her on stage providing instrumentals. The small bully plays the flute, opening the song. The big bully plays the keyboard. Along with the rest of the band and the audience, they react with joyful surprise once hearing Sunny sing. Script *'1st Bully:' Scram!! *'2nd Bully:' Yeah! *'1st Bully:' Well, well. What do we have here... Plenty of munchies for everyone, right?? *'2nd Bully:' Yeah! *'1st Bully:' Not only munchies but a little babe, all dressed up for us, ain't that right?? *'2nd Bully:' Right!! *'1st Bully:' What do you say? How about if you and I go for a little walk outside, huh? Let the punks stay and eat their food! Category:Characters Category:PaRappa The Rapper Category:UmJammer Lammy Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2